yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Um Bongo
"Take-a me with you!" Um Bongo's most famous catchphrase. Um Bongo seems to be a tribal man who seems to be a slave to Skylord Jasper because of his readiness to escape with Honeydew and Xephos, he offered to show Honeydew and Xephos to his master. Um Bongo is a character who appears before the heroes at the end of Part 25: Visions. He is also thought by Simon and Lewis to be a Tiki Man. Due to his appearance, he is thought to hail from the lands that Isabel Peculier once travelled to. (The Tiki Isles) He escapes with the heroes in Part 26: The Mansion, implying to the fact that he might have been forced to work for Jasper against his will. When he reached the ship, he didn't stay long as a map given to him by Skylord Lysander allowed him to find his way home. In Part 29: The Cage, Um Bongo was found to be the man who Skylord Vitali had imprisoned underneath the Skyhold. He tells them he was imprisoned because he spotted Vitali burying bones under an apple tree. The heroes then break him out, but he falls off Skyhold when demonstrating his jumping ability. Trivia * Um Bongo is named after a tropical flavour fruit juice drink sold in the United Kingdom, similar to the Old Peculier being named after a drink. It was popular for it's advert and slogan: "Um Bongo Um Bongo, They drink it in the Congo!" This should not be confused with Lewis' made-up drink that shares the same name as the operating system Ubuntu (which actually is a fair trade cola). It was created during a YoGPoD when Simon and Lewis were discussing the system Ubuntu and Lewis said "Ubuntu, Ubuntu, they drink it in the-- oh...", to which Simon said, "You were going to say c*ntu, weren't you!?" * During a livestream on http://www.livestream.com/inthelittlewood it was revealed unofficially that Martyn Littlewood(http://www.youtube.com/user/inthelittlewood) played the role of Um Bongo in the first episode of the character, though he has not played him since. Which, since Martyn has professed to being bad at jumping in Minecraft, may explain his fall off the Skyhold. * In one of the Minecraft Update Prereleases for 1.9, Um Bongo is seen again, showing a skill of being an expert potions crafter, as well as being resistant to fire(and apparently falling off the Skyhold.). * He appears again in the snapshot release for 1.2 by Jeb (again proving he survived his fall), featuring the upcoming jungle and it's corresponding features as well as putting eggs to use to form a trap; a feature that was already possible in 1.1. Wolves, both bred and found wild, seem to hate Um Bongo's mask, forcing him to fiercely defend himself against wolf assault. * He also seems to be an expert zombie slayer, joining the team in their Left 4 Dead adventures much to the exclamation of "Um bongos just killing everything!" Quotes "''Take-a me with you!" ''After being rescued from Skyhold. ''"I am good jump!" '' Just before jumping/falling to his presumed death. ''"I give dwarf big hug!" ''After being rescued from Skylord Jasper's house. Gallery Bongo2.png|Um_Bongo unmasked. Umbongo.jpg|Um_Bongo swimming off into the horizon. Category:Season 3 Category:Characters